Something To Believe In
by Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo
Summary: After a difficult case, Olivia starts to think about what she has . . . and more about what she doesn't. Summary's horrible, as usual. Just a one-shot.


**Happy New Year, everyone! I was watching the SVU marathon yesterday and I had an idea that just kept nagging me so, this is what you get. As always, reviews are welcome, and much appreciated. Just a one-shot. I'm reworking Uncovering the Truth, and it should be up later today. Check that out, too. **

**Enough of me. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a hard case: parents beat up, molested, and eventually killed their own kid. They busted the perps and put them away, just like they always did. But this case was extremely difficult for Olivia. The<p>

fact that the parents just threw away the best thing they ever had just tore her up inside. The case reminded her that she was alone: no husband, no kids; no family to speak of. She had her SVU family, but

she wanted something different, something . . . more permanent. And having to watch someone throw that away, she didn't know how much more she could take. When Elliot and Fin had escorted Mr. and

Mrs. Jacobson to booking, Olivia had retreated to the roof, to get some air; collect her thoughts.

"Where's Liv?"

John Munch looked up from the mound of paperwork that had collected on his desk to see Elliot Stabler looking around for his partner.

"She, uh, went out for some air a little while ago. I'd try the roof."

* * *

><p>Olivia wiped the tears that made their way down her face when she heard her partner calling her name.<p>

"Over here, El."

She turned to face the skyline and rested her arms on the ledge to hide her tear streaked face from Elliot, but she was still sniffling. When Elliot rounded the corner, he saw that she had no jacket on, and it

was chilly, seeing as it was mid-November. Without a second thought, Elliot took off his own jacket and draped it across her shoulders. She turned to him, smiling at the chivalrous gesture.

Clearing his throat in the silence, Elliot spoke quietly, "Thought you might be cold."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Thank you," she said gratefully.

Elliot smiled softly. "That's what partners are for."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, in the mid-November breeze, gazing out at the city.

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot could practically hear Olivia thinking.

She sighed. "Yeah?"

Elliot turned to face her. "You okay?"

"I, uh," she looked into her partner's face, "I will be."

Olivia looked down at her hands that rested on the ledge.

"I've been, uh, thinking about things."

At this, Elliot became concerned. "Things like what?"

She chuckled a little. "About you, and your kids, and your mom, and how you all have each other and then . . ."

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. "Then what, Liv?"

Olivia started to choke up again. "Then, I thought about what I have . . . or more what I don't. And this case, the . . . the parents just threw away the best thing they ever had and I would . . . I would give

anything . . ." She looked up at Elliot as a tear fell down her cheek.

Elliot just took his partner into his arms and let her cry. He knew all that Olivia ever wanted was a family. Calvin was the closest she'd ever been.

It had been just a little over a year since he and Kathy had gotten divorced, and for the last time. He knew it was the right thing to do, but Kathy thought he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. She always

claimed that he and Olivia were having an affair. He always denied the accusations, but deep down inside, he secretly wished that there was something between him and Olivia.

"Hey, look at me," Elliot said quietly, bringing a hand up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear and leaving it to wipe her tears.

"You will never, _ever_ be alone. You have Fin, and Don, and Melinda, and Casey, and Munch, and," he took a breath, "me. You will always have me, Olivia."

She let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I figured that. You're not that easy to get rid of, Stabler."

Both partners stifled a laugh. "I know I'm not, but Liv, I . . ."

Olivia continued to look at Elliot, whose gaze had fallen to his feet. "El?"

_Don't chicken out, Stabler. Just say it._

He brought his gaze to meet Olivia's once again. "I . . . I want . . . I want to be more than just your partner, Olivia."

Olivia gasped. "Elliot, I . . ."

Elliot shook his head and backed away, "I . . . I just needed you to know."

As he turned to go back downstairs, Olivia stopped him.

"No, Elliot, that's . . . not what I meant."

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Liv, it's okay if you don't . . ." He looked down at his fidgeting hands.

Olivia stepped closer, put a hand on his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"What if I do?"

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart, he was smiling at her. He kissed her on the forehead and engulfed her in a hug. They were both smiling now. Elliot took Olivia's hand

and intertwined it with his. "So . . ."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe this is happening."

Elliot chuckled. "Neither can I. And Liv, I know that we're _us_ now, and have been for only like 5 minutes, but I've known you for 13 years. I've had your back for 13 years and now I get to have so much more."

He leaned down and kissed her, raising a hand to cup her cheek. Olivia had a hand on his chest. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, hands still intertwined at their side.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler," Olivia said confidently.

"I love you, Olivia Benson, and one day, I hope to make you my wife, if you'll have me."

Olivia's eyes glistened and she chuckled. "Slow down, Slick. We haven't even been on a date yet."

Elliot grinned. "Well, Ms. Benson, would you like have dinner with me tonight," he said, offering her his arm.

She laughed, looping her arm through his. "Why yes, Mr. Stabler, I would."

* * *

><p>Odafin Tutuola found himself alone in the Special Victims Unit squad room. That is, until he heard laughter descending the stairs. Looking up from his computer, he saw none other than Olivia and Elliot.<p>

"Where've you guys been?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. "Talking about things," Olivia said as she went to retrieve her coat.

Fin raised his eyebrows at Elliot once Olivia had her back to him. Olivia handed Elliot his own jacket back as she put on her own.

"You ready to go?" Elliot asked Olivia, his girlfriend, as he helped her with her coat.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Olivia said exasperatedly as she took Elliot's arm.

"Night, Fin!" Olivia and Elliot said over their shoulders.

Fin chuckled. "Night, Elliot. Night, Liv." He poured himself another cup of coffee and returned to his desk just as his cell phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"They come down yet?" The conspiracy theorist asked.

"Yeah, they just left. Oh and Munch, you owe me and Cragen 50 bucks," Fin said with a smirk.

"Even my friends have turned on me. Great."

"Whatever you say man."

"Well, all I've gotta say is it's about time!" John Munch exclaimed.

"Definitely. I gotta go man. See you tomorrow."

"That you will my friend."

Fin put his phone in his pocket, shut off his computer, and headed out of the Precinct, glancing at Elliot and Olivia's desks as he passed.

"About damn time you two." He mumbled as he walked out.


End file.
